<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【餅都】順序 by Gummybear423059</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27670430">【餅都】順序</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gummybear423059/pseuds/Gummybear423059'>Gummybear423059</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>VICTON (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:28:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,335</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27670430</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gummybear423059/pseuds/Gummybear423059</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>201122<br/>--</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Byungchan/Do Hanse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【餅都】順序</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>201122<br/>--</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>陽光灑在櫻花樹和細長的指間，頭髮胡亂翹著的鄉下少年揹著書包站在校門口，左看右看覺得一切都很新奇，等看夠了風景才抬起手看看時間，現在進去還不算晚，應該能趕得上第一節課。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>才想踏入校園卻被一個身影定住了視線，那人頂著一頭顯眼的薄荷綠，嘴唇、鼻子、耳朵上都有著銀色的裝飾，衣襬被風吹起露出了紋身，怎麼看都是像個不良少年，手和腳攀在牆上似乎正想翻牆出來，鄉下少年將右手撫上心口，呆呆地盯著對方看。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>哇，好漂亮的人啊。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>鄉下少年想起上首爾的前一天，奶奶握住他的手，告訴他要是遇到心儀的對象就得把握住機會，想當年爺爺也是這樣打動奶奶的。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>於是他雙手抓緊後背包的背帶，在不良少年剛跨上牆的時候大聲喊出了人生初次的告白。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「我喜歡你！」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「蛤？」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>不良少年被喊得差點沒穩住身子，這一嚇使他心跳加速，還被自己的口水嗆到咳嗽，鄉下少年小跑步上前，主動伸手去扶住對方，直到確認對方的雙腳好好踩在地上，才輕輕放開了抓在對方腰間的手。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「咳……你……你啥啊，看都沒看過。」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「啊，你好！我叫崔秉燦，是今天轉學過來的。」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>崔秉燦朝對方九十度鞠躬，背包的拉鍊沒有拉全導致課本都掉了出來，對方看愣一秒，隨即嘴角上揚露出了牙齒，在心裡覺得這個鄉下仔還挺搞笑的，崔秉燦則慌亂地邊為自己的犯蠢道歉，邊蹲下來要撿課本。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「那個……你叫什……」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「都韓勢。」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>都韓勢幫忙撿起其中一本遞給他，起身離開前不忘補充這些課本跟他們學校的教材不一樣，可能用不上了，並簡單告訴他學校附近有書局可以去那裡重買一套，順便問崔秉燦被編到哪班，一聽還正好是同個班的，又叫他趕快去找班導，因為他很健忘的，可能會忘記要介紹轉學生。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「哦，謝謝你……不過你不上課嗎？」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「嗯，下次再聊吧，轉學生。」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>都韓勢拿出手機看了一眼，和朋友約好要在網咖對戰的時間快到了，現在沒什麼照顧轉學生的餘裕，匆匆道個別就跑走了。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>崔秉燦目送對方到他跑進轉角為止，低頭看看手錶，真的該去班上報到了。</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>都韓勢翹課頻率甚高，但其實也很看心情，偶爾只會翹個半天，每當他不想上課，就會去翻開講台上放著的點名簿在自己的名字那欄打圈，和在別班的朋友們打過招呼再走。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>崔秉燦的座位被排到都韓勢後面，看到都韓勢進教室就一個勁地朝他揮手，盯著對方笑出了酒窩，都韓勢搔搔後腦杓隨便回應一聲，想了一下便叫崔秉燦跟自己換位子。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「怎麼了？」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「你坐前面比較好抄黑板吧，剛轉來要先補進度啊。」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「哦！原來是這樣，謝謝！你人真好。」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>鄉下來的怎麼就這麼好騙？</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>明明想只是藉著他的身高掩飾上課睡覺而已，為什麼一點都不會懷疑呢。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>下課鐘響，崔秉燦就會開始跟著都韓勢，走到哪跟到哪，不管都韓勢要去頂樓還是廁所都一刻不漏地跟著，都韓勢看他可能是到了新環境覺得什麼都很新奇，也就沒阻止對方擅自當起自己的跟班。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>但範圍僅限校內，如果都韓勢要翹課，崔秉燦就只幫他翻牆，然後對著都韓勢邊揮手邊笑得燦爛。</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>「班排第一，都韓勢。」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「是。」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>都韓勢接過考卷，一轉身就看見崔秉燦笑得比他還開心，雙手合掌小幅度地幫他拍手，向他比讚，其他同學對於都韓勢再次拿下班排名第一並不意外，也因為太習慣這樣的結果導致反應十分平淡。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>都韓勢一直都是第一名，從入學到現在大大小小的考試全部，只要他沒缺席就會是第一，甚至連全校排名都是，公告欄上都韓勢的名字向來都是掛在最上面的。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>這加深了崔秉燦對他的好奇心與好感度，明明拿不了全勤還無視校規，卻每次都能用成績讓老師們閉嘴不管，太酷了！</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「這次班上的墊底……崔秉燦。」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「啊……是。」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「老師知道你剛轉來可能還沒跟到進度，沒事，不懂的可以問我或……喂！都韓勢，蹲在後門幹什麼，回來坐好！」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>當老師告訴崔秉燦不會可以問人的時候，都韓勢就覺得不妙，而開溜失敗只好趴在桌上用課本擋住前方視線，但一隻大手抽開課本，背對講台面向都韓勢坐下，下巴抵在雙臂上和都韓勢四目相對。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「那就拜託啦，第一名。」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「課本還我。」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「你先答應。」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「……好啦。」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>起初就只想在教室教學，崔秉燦卻嫌下課時間周遭太吵沒辦法專注，都韓勢嘆了口氣帶著對方到學校圖書館，崔秉燦又說圖書館太安靜了很可怕，都韓勢想了想說要不然去屋頂，崔秉燦就說太熱了頭會暈。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「啊真的是，那你到底去哪才能念書啊！」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「嗯……我家？不會吵、不可怕、也不會暈，剛剛好呢。」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「……你家很大？」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「嗯！來我房間有免費冷氣、免費飲料，太冷的話還可以給你毯子！」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「成交。」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>就這樣約好了明天放學一起到崔秉燦家念書，不約今天只是因為崔秉燦想稍微整理一下房間，吹一吹書櫃上的灰塵，搞得自己咳嗽連連，但一想到都韓勢要來就覺得興奮，嘴角上揚了一整晚。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>嘻嘻，這樣算不算第一次約會呀。</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>放學時崔秉燦不斷嘗試去牽都韓勢的手，卻每次都錯過時機，他覺得都韓勢真的很愛看自己的指甲，走了一會就在看自己的手指，讓崔秉燦伸出的手又抓空了。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>在快要到家之前他終於放棄了，雙手抓著背帶，嘟起嘴用臉埋怨都韓勢，對方完全沒注意到，只是觀察著房子的外觀，比想像的還要好一點。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「媽，我回來了。」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「秉燦啊……」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>門一開，都韓勢就低頭簡單打了招呼，婦人盯著他從頭髮往下看，髮色、鼻環、唇環、耳環、紋身、項鍊、戒指、黑色指甲油、破洞緊身長褲，不管怎麼看都是不良少年，婦人心中滿是疑惑，不懂崔秉燦怎麼會和這樣的同學一起回家。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「他、他是……你同學？」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「韓勢是我交到的第一個朋友，我們今天要一起念書！」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「……哦？念書啊？」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>婦人讓兩人先進門，崔秉燦趁都韓勢一手抓著背帶邊脫著鞋，伸手去牽空著的那隻手，嘴上說小心別跌倒了，心裡都在敲鑼打鼓跑操場，就這樣牽著都韓勢到房間裡，打開冷氣告訴都韓勢可以把這裡當成自己家。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>都韓勢點點頭放下書包後直接躺在崔秉燦的床上，崔秉燦拿出筆記本和課本攤開放在小桌子上，把要給都韓勢坐的墊子放得離自己很近，過了一會婦人敲敲門走進來放飲料和點心，都韓勢起身移動到坐墊上又打了一次招呼。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「不過那個，韓勢同學？你的成績怎麼樣呢？」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「我……」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「韓勢他是校排第一！超厲害的！」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>婦人驚訝地看著都韓勢，想到崔秉燦從以前到現在的考試成績，不禁感嘆出聲，說果然還是城裡的孩子比較會讀書，都韓勢有些慌張地告訴對方崔秉燦的成績一定也能變好，使得婦人露出和藹笑容將手覆上都韓勢的手背。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「那我們秉燦就拜託你囉。」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「好的。」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>但一小時後，都韓勢就後悔了。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>不管他教什麼，崔秉燦都學不會，他看得出來崔秉燦也很努力地在學了，可是只要闔上課本隨機出題，就什麼都忘了，都韓勢也不知道該怎麼教下去，明明教別人的時候都很順利，難道是崔秉燦太笨了嗎。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>崔秉燦趴在桌上，嘴裡嘟囔著為什麼都這麼難，都韓勢看著他嘆氣說自己也是第一次遇到怎麼教都不會的人。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「要不然，韓勢你親我一下吧。」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「瘋了嗎？為什麼要親你啊。」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「說不定這樣我會突然變聰明啊。」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「才不會勒，欸！幹嘛啦。」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>崔秉燦利用體型差異抱住都韓勢蹭來蹭去，都韓勢掙扎未果只能乖乖被抱著，感受崔秉燦的頭髮蹭在他的頸間，一時不知道自己的手該往哪放，只好輕輕抓住對方的衣角。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「喂……你蹭得我好難受。」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>崔秉燦越抱越向前傾，都韓勢就慢慢被他的身子給壓倒，忍不住罵了一聲髒話，崔秉燦才意識到好像把人家撲倒了，慌著想趕快起身，還沒完全從對方身上離開，房門就被打開了。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>崔秉燦的手撐在都韓勢臉旁，都韓勢和他同時看向門口，就這麼無言地與婦人對視著，時間彷彿靜止了。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「呃，媽……」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「不、不用解釋。」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>婦人支支吾吾地說他不反對兩人在一起，但他們還未成年，如果想要進一步發展還是再等個兩年比較好。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>都韓勢瞪大眼睛推開崔秉燦迅速起身，抓起書包就想逃跑，崔秉燦立刻抓住對方的手腕，向婦人使眼色要求迴避，婦人連忙點頭將門關上，背對著門捂著嘴邊想著原來他們不只是朋友邊離開。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「韓勢呀……我不是故意的。」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「……」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「我真的是想和你一起念書，剛剛那個真的是意外，絕對不是預謀要讓我媽誤會……韓勢呀？」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>崔秉燦注意到都韓勢從被抓住手腕開始就沒看過自己一眼，頭低低的一句話都不說，身子也定在原地，崔秉燦放開對方的手腕，走到對方面前，雙手捧起對方的臉，才發現他是什麼表情。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>他的臉好紅，和蛋糕上的櫻桃一樣。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>原來不是生氣了啊。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>視線不斷往別處飄，就是不和崔秉燦對視，崔秉燦聽著自己的心跳，總覺得這個氣氛好像該做點什麼，吞了吞口水，將嘴唇貼近對方，在快要親上的時候手機響了，都韓勢才終於移動自己的腳步，用氣勢推開崔秉燦逃了出去。</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>隔天都韓勢翹課了，崔秉燦打了好幾通電話都沒接通，昨晚發過去的訊息也還沒被已讀。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>崔秉燦有點害怕，會不會都韓勢已經開始討厭自己，或是覺得自己很噁心，同時也很擔心對方，之前就算是翹課，也都還會接電話回訊息的，會不會是發生了什麼危險呢。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>向班上同學問了都韓勢家的地址，隨便編了個理由說要早退，照著同學畫給他的地圖找到目的地，蹲下來守在門口等對方回家，不知不覺就睡著了。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>都韓勢提著裝有零食飲料的塑膠袋，看見家門口有個人以為是哪來的醉漢，走近一看才發現是崔秉燦，搔搔頭蹲下來觀察對方。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>才發現崔秉燦的睫毛很長，五官也很好看，只是頭髮太亂了，真搞不懂他怎麼有辦法每天頂著一頭亂髮上學。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「喂，崔秉燦。」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「……嗯？啊，韓勢呀！咳、咳……」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「你在這多久了？」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「大概五個小時？」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「唉……進去吧。」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>都韓勢讓崔秉燦坐好，叫對方不要亂動，看著鏡子不要看他，接著開始幫崔秉燦剪頭髮，幫對方換了一個清爽的髮型。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>崔秉燦開心地又想去蹭都韓勢，還沒抱上去就想起都韓勢才從他身邊逃開過一次，怕對方會不喜歡，才抬起手又放下了，都韓勢看著他的舉動大概能猜到他在想什麼。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>緩緩移動腳步拉著崔秉燦並肩坐在床沿，說自己並不是討厭他了。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「那電話……」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「我今天沒帶手機出門，昨晚忘了充電。」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「那，在我家的時候為什麼……」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「那是因為你媽誤會我們要……那個……」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>都韓勢的臉又紅了起來，崔秉燦用右手敲了一下左手掌心，露出恍然大悟的表情。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>原來都韓勢，超級純情！講到那種事就會害羞！</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>只是因為太害羞才想逃跑的呀，哈哈。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「所以抱抱OK？」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「嗯。」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「親親OK？」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「不行。」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>崔秉燦一臉委屈地嘟起嘴抱住對方，都韓勢努力躲開對方逼近的嘴，崔秉燦語帶撒嬌拜託他讓自己親一次就好，都韓勢卻要求下次班排能進前十的話再說。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「太難了啦。」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「那就放棄啊。」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「哼！前十就前十嘛！」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>都韓勢笑著說一些嘲諷般的話語，激將法好像比只是單純的教學來得有用，崔秉燦在離開前烙話說絕對會讓都韓勢看看自己有多厲害，還要對方到時候得聽從他的願望，都韓勢笑得更開心了。</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>第二次期中考試成績發表後，崔秉燦垂頭喪氣地將自己整個人掛在都韓勢身上，嘴裡不斷喃喃重複自己的排名，都韓勢仰頭翻了個白眼把對方拖到頂樓強迫對方曬太陽。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>崔秉燦躺在陽光下幾分鐘後就爬到陰影處，坐在都韓勢身邊，背貼著牆趴在自己的膝蓋上繼續逃避現實，明明差一點點就能進前十，也就只是那幾分的差距，所以更覺得委屈了。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「神啊，請將時間倒回到老師改考卷之前，然後暫停等我學好催眠術之後……嗚嗚……」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「哇，有人因為自己沒進前十要求神明幹壞事呢。」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>都韓勢邊喝調味乳邊拿手機錄下崔秉燦崩潰的模樣，只覺得真的很好笑，不過是沒進前十就難過成這樣，到底是多想親啊。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>而且又不是在交往的關係，完全搞錯順序了吧。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>啊，真是的，崔秉燦真的好笨啊。</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>「喂，崔秉燦。」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>一抬頭視線就只有對方逐漸放大的臉，柔軟的觸感裡還有一點冰涼的感覺，可惜才正要閉上眼睛，剛剛為止還能感受到的鼻息就離自己遠去。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>是巧克力牛奶的香味。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>都韓勢盯著愣在原地的崔秉燦，搔搔頭有點想趕快走人，他這輩子就沒有這樣主動過，努力假裝平靜其實一直很緊張，天氣本來就很熱，在那一吻之後感覺變得更熱了。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「你沒什麼想說的嗎？」雙手緊抓著自己的制服衣襬，羞得連要對視都覺得困難。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>崔秉燦聞言便慌張地想這種時候該說什麼，想來想去果然還是那個吧。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「我喜歡你！」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「所以呢？」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「請你和我……」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>都韓勢閉起眼等對方說完，偷偷調整了呼吸。</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>「結婚吧！韓勢呀！」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「蛤？」</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>這個笨蛋又——</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>「又搞錯順序了啦！」</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>後來崔秉燦的成績越變越好，讓所有人都刮目相看，也漸漸有成績落後的同學來問他是不是有什麼訣竅，但崔秉燦都會伸出食指搖頭說NO，並神秘兮兮地說他的方法並不適用於其他人，大家還是死心吧。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>只有都韓勢知道每次為了崔秉燦他得做多大的犧牲。</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>「親親十次。」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「太多了，三次。」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「太少了！七次！」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「……五次。」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>看見畫面裡嘟嘴討價還價的人終於笑出酒窩，都韓勢才鬆了口氣，他發誓，如果時間能重來，他要回到他們相遇的那天。</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>總之先揍崔秉燦幾拳，再讓接下來的日子發生，這才是故事原本該有的順序吧。</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>